A' Person of Interest
by masquradeXD
Summary: The girls see an old friend, but he is not the same. Also, I appreciate constructive Criticism


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

_Prolouge_**  
**

"ALEX!" Spencer Hastings yelled. As she and her friends, in the woods, yelled at a boy who had brown skinned boy, who had dark brown shaggy hair, fought a hooded figure, it was something like a Bruce Lee movie fight, as the both were using martial arts, but where on side of a cliff.

The brown skinned boy, was close to being pushed off the cliff, as he was trying to balance himself, the hooded figure came to push him, but the brown skinned boy named Alex, grabbed the hooded figures arms, and pushed them both off the cliff.

"NO!" Aria yelled, as the girls looked over the cliff, just to see water flowing from the river.

"Oh my God." Emily said looking away.

* * *

_1 week earlier_

Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields where in the halls of the school.

"So, anyone going to the end of the year party up in the hills on Saturday?" Hanna asked her friends.

"No.. I think I'm going to stay home this year." Emily said.

"It's senior year! The last party we'll have before we're off to college." Aria said.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like going to a party." Emily said, and the girls understood.

Spencer stopped the girls, as a boy skateboarded past the girls, and had to move before he hit the girls, the girls thought he was going to wipe out, but what he did was surreal, he jumped over the girls in an algetic move, and the board in his hand, he brought the board on the ground, and landed on it, then he quickly got off, and turned to the girls.

"Sorry about that!" He said, in a worried turn.

"Watch where you're going!" Hanna said, angrily, the boy had brown shaggy hair, brown skin, wore a white T-shirt, a blue pladded Abercombie and Fitch shirt, with jeans, and gold high tops.

"Wait," Spencer said, recognizing the boy.

"Alex?" Aria asked, as she did too. Alex Jones was who moved when they were 13. He was a nerd, weakling, his parents were Anthropologists, and they had to move. He had been nice to the girls, and the only ones who were ever nice to him, where Alison and the girls. There had been rumors that he was going to move back, like Aria did, but nobody really believed it. But he was different now, he was taller, looking more athletic, and the four girls had to admit it, he was cute.

"Yeah.. Who're you guys?" The boy responded, apparently he had been gone so long, he didn't remember them.

"You mean, you don't remember us?" Hanna said, surprised that he didn't remember the only people that were nice to him.

"You guy look familiar..." He said, then turned to Emily, "Jamie Chung?"

We all looked at him weirdly, and then he started laughing.

"Are you guy serious? I know who you are, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily." He said to them, the girls started to chuckle.

"Alright, cuz I was thinking, 'He doesn't remember us?'" Aria said laughing, along with the other girls.

* * *

Alex walked through the halls with the girls, "So what are you doing back here?" Aria asked Alex.

"My parents tour was over, so all we could do was come back here." Alex told the girls.

"Did you want to come back?" Emily asked.

"Not really." Alex said, after a long pause.

"How was it? Where did you go?" Spencer asked.

"Almost all over the world, we lived in Argentina, all over Asia, we went to visit my moms family in Spain, we lived in a lot of places in Europe, and before here, we lived in London." Alex told Spencer.

"That sounds cool." Emily said.

"Eh, at first, but every time I left a country, I spent a week sick, due to climate change." Alex explained.

"That has to suck, getting sick almost every month." Hanna said.

Hanna looked out of the corner of her eyes, to see one of the American football players from the school running to tackle Alex, not that it was a surprise, the boy who got picked on and bullied when he was thirteen, had come back, and everyone wanted to bully him again,

"Look out!" Hanna said, but Alex had already realized what was going on, and while the Football player ran at him, Alex grabbed the shoulder of the boy, and put his hand on the players chest, flipping him over to the ground. The girls' eyes widened.

"Hey Thompson, nice seeing you again." Alex smiled.

The Jock got up, and shoved Alex, but then saw the teachers coming out of the lounge to see what the thud had been. "This is isn't over."

Alex laughed at his face, as the jock walked away.

He turned to the girls, "What?" He asked.

"What the hell was that?" Hanna asked.

"What? The thing with Thompson?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said in a 'duh' manner, "you flipped him over without a sweat."

"Oh that, it's nothing." Alex said.

"Like hell it isn't, you flipped a two hundred pound guy, then weren't scared when he threatened you, and laughed at his face." Aria said.

"I learned some stuff traveling the world." Alex told them. "Martial Arts, not to be scared of people who put up a exterior, other stuff."

Spencer nodded as what he had said makes sense, "It's just weird to see you like that, when you were 13, you tried your hardest to run away from a guy, you'd pay your lunch money so no one would bully you, you'd eat in the corner so no one would pick on you-" Hanna said.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I was weak. But you should never judge a book by its cover." Alex said to the girls.

"I guess so." Hanna said, the bell rang, and the girls looked at Alex, "Are you gonna eat lunch with us?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I might. I was asked later to play football with some dudes." Alex said.

"I don't know if you wanna do that, you just suplexed one of their teammates." Aria told Alex.

"Oh no, not American Football, I meant soccer, it's just I don't call it soccer, I call it Football." Alex explained.

"Aah, that's right, I remember you did that." Hanna said.

"Well we gotta get to glass, so see ya." Spencer said, Alex nodded and left, as they left, they saw Alex take out his phone and read a text, then looked around, as if someone was watching him.

_Weird... _Spencer thought.

* * *

Aria and Spencer sat in class, and as the teacher gave a lecture, Spencer turned to Aria.

"Can you believe how Alex changed?" Spencer asked.

"I know right? That's really weird, he used to be a scrawny kid with no back bone, now we see him chucking a guy with 200 pounds to the ground." Aria responded.

"When were leaving he got a text, and it must have been weird, because he looked around like someone was watching him." Spencer said.

"But how do you know it wasn't one of his old nerds friend telling him they were there." Aria told Spencer.

"It could be, but it was weird, because it wasn't that kind of look." Spencer responded.

"What kind of look?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, I guess I can describe it like when we see a text message from A-" Spencer said, stopping what she said.

"You don't think?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Maybe... I mean, he _was _friends with Alison." Spencer responded.

"But doesn't A only send us messages?" Aria asked.

"Maybe... I don't know." Spencer admitted.


End file.
